He Knew
by CherryColaCupcake
Summary: He knew. He had know from the beginning but said nothing because Merlin was his friend. Gwaine's thoughts in 5x12 so spoilers for that episode.


A/N: My very first fanfic! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had traveled far and met a wide variety of people before coming to Camelot but bravest, wisest and kindest person he had ever encountered was Merlin. The servant was oddity, a mystery that the knight had never quite figured out. At first Gwaine had thought him a simple peasant who didn't really know how to shut up. Then he had seen him tossing plates about without using his hands. He had almost laughed, it was absurd that this clumsy, naive boy would have magic and yet it made perfect sense somehow. What he could not figure out was why a man with magic would chose to live in Camelot and be the prince's manservant no less. Why would Merlin risk his life like that?<p>

Over the years Gwaine had come to except that he would never know. He knew that Merlin had magic and hoped that one day he would trust Gwaine enough to tell him. He knew that it was because of Merlin that Arthur was a great and worthy king. He knew that Merlin was braver and more powerful than anyone gave him credit for. He knew that it was only because Merlin and he, Arthur and the other knights were still alive. He knew that Merlin's loyalty to Arthur was unbreakable. Though he could not understand Merlin's loyalty he had to respect it and accept that the servant had his reasons.

Merlin had been a friend to Gwaine when he had none and Gwaine was simply returning the favor. It was why the knight would never reveal Merlin's secret. Before he had met the man he hadn't a friend in the world, he had been homeless and purposeless. Merlin without even knowing had given Gwaine a purpose. The knight would protect and help Merlin and ask for nothing in return because that was what Merlin himself was doing. When the secret sorcerer had come to Gwaine asking him to take him to the Valley of the Fallen Kings Gwaine hadn't hesitated and hadn't asked any questions. But now as the knight made his way to the valley knowing exactly where they were going or why he couldn't help but wonder. Why would Merlin leave Arthur at a time like this? Merlin was no coward; it must be something important, something that would likely save them all.

The knight was not as oblivious as everyone thought he was. He had noticed all the odd things that seemed to happen when Merlin was around like convenient fires erupting to ease their escape, bandits inexplicably dropping their swords and wyvern turning tail and fleeing. Today Merlin was strangely nervous, there was determination but also a fear that Gwaine had never seen before in the servant. When the bandits had attacked he seemed genuinely helpless. Something was going on and Gwaine wished he knew what it was. Maybe it was time to let Merlin know that his secret was not so secret. Maybe then Merlin would confide in him.

"I can make my own way from here."

The words cut through Gwaine's musings and he looked from the cave entrance to Merlin's back. "Sorry?"

"You needn't come any further. I'll be fine." The sorcerer said. "How will you get back to Camelot? There are bandits everywhere."

"Once I have what I'm looking for I'll be perfectly safe, I promise you."

"What are you looking for?" He asked. He hoped that Merlin would trust him, that Merlin would tell the knight everything, all the secrets that Gwaine was sure he still didn't know.

"I can't tell that, Gwaine." The warlock turned to look at his friend, his stance confident and his eyes sad. "You just have to trust me." And Gwaine suddenly realized that it wasn't that Merlin didn't trust him, but instead he was trying to protect the knight, to spare him any suffering from knowing Merlin's secrets.

"You should get going, Arthur will need you by his side." Yes, thought Gwaine, it was his duty as a knight to be by the king's side no matter how much he wanted to stay and help his friend. Arthur was a great man but even the greatest need help in times of trouble. Gwaine would just have to trust that Merlin knew what he was doing. "Look after yourself Merlin." He said finally and held out his sword, hilt first to Merlin. "You know to use the sharp end, right?" He said hoping to lift the solemn mood that had fallen over the two men.

"Yeah." Merlin answered grinning and then grasped Gwaine's arm becoming serious again.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Said Gwaine and he meant every word of it. Merlin answered with a wide smile that lifted Gwaine's heart before turning and making his way to the cave's entrance.

The knight of Camelot stood watching as the warlock disappeared into the cave hoping that it would not be the last time he saw his closest friend.


End file.
